


Una giornata di sole

by EricaGazzoldi



Series: Il romanzo di Nadia e Julian [7]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Adopted Children, Childhood, Children, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Neurodiversity, Parent Julian Devorak, Parent-Child Relationship, Sweet Asra (The Arcana), Top Nadia (The Arcana), Vesuvia (The Arcana)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Lilinka Nazali, la figlia di Julian e Nadia, è diventata una bella bambina di sei anni: intelligente, sensibile... e strana. Il padre le fa visitare Vesuvia durante una giornata di sole, ripercorrendo luoghi, affetti e pensieri.
Relationships: Asra & Portia Devorak, Asra (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Asra/Portia Devorak, Julian Devorak & Nadia, Julian Devorak/Nadia, Julian Devorak/Original Character(s), Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s), Nadia (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Nadia (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s), Portia Devorak/Original Character(s), Valerius (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Il romanzo di Nadia e Julian [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736116
Collections: Random The Arcana Stories (Visual Novel), The Arcana Stories, The Arcana: Ilya





	Una giornata di sole

Julian percorse a passi misurati il lungo corridoio. Il tocco (pur leggero) dei suoi stivali creava un poco di rimbombo sotto le volte a crociera, ma non dava fastidio. Piuttosto, sembrava una rilassante cadenza. La luce mattutina esaltava il bianco rosato delle pareti e del soffitto. 

Lui si stava preparando a fare ciò che lui e Nadia avevano già deciso da giorni: portare Lilinka Nazali a fare una passeggiata attraverso Vesuvia. Non che fosse un’iniziativa così immane… ma, con la loro piccola, era meglio anticipare e programmare. Era una bambina di sei anni alquanto peculiare. Era lenta nell’accettare cambiamenti di qualsiasi sorta, fossero pure quelli circa la giornata tipo. Era sin troppo facile causare un turbinio di sensazioni e sentimenti nella sua testa dai ricci porporini, vedere la confusione nei suoi affusolati occhi rosa. Ma questo non significava che fosse stupida, tutt’altro. Julian, pensando alla figlia, era solito dire che più idee si avevano in testa, più era facile metterle in disordine. Aveva imparato a parlare assai precocemente, per quanto fosse rimasta maldestra in diversi movimenti, e aveva una certa tendenza alla mimica teatrale (“Tutta suo padre!” avrebbe detto qualcuno). Aveva stupito i genitori rivelando presto una passione inopinata per la progettazione e la meccanica. Non appena era stata in grado di tenere in mano una matita, si era messa a scarabocchiare palazzi e ponti improbabili, ma minuziosissimi. Sotto la guida di sua madre, pian piano, quell’interesse si sarebbe un giorno trasformato in un fior fiore di talento per l’architettura e l’ingegneria. E… sì, in questo somigliava proprio a Nadia.

Ciò in cui aveva certamente ereditato il meglio da entrambi i genitori era l’aspetto fisico. I suoi capelli erano viola-porpora, come quelli della contessa, ma ricci e lussureggianti come quelli del dottor Devorak. Aveva i lineamenti delicatissimi e la pelle bruna di Nadia, ma il naso fieramente aquilino del padre e le sopracciglia nette e volitive di entrambi. Le sue labbra erano sottili come quelle di Julian e dello stesso rosso melograno ricevuto dalla madre. Prometteva di diventare longilinea e snella; peccato solo per quei gomiti e quelle ginocchia troppo nodose… Si sperava che non le avrebbero causato complessi, un giorno.

Nadia cercava di viziarla in modo sviscerato, regalandole non solo una moltitudine di balocchi meccanici disegnati e realizzati da lei stessa, ma anche vestiti e gioielli che l’avrebbero resa una deliziosa bambolina vivente. Questi ultimi doni, però, non avevano decisamente incontrato i gusti di Lilinka Nazali. La piccola mal sopportava tutto quello che le impacciava i movimenti, che la stringeva o che richiedesse attenzione nella postura e nel portamento. Un nodo non da poco, nel suo futuro di contessa… ma Julian si diceva che l’avrebbero affrontato insieme. Nel frattempo, Nadia aveva reagito in modo costruttivo, consultandosi col sarto. Ne erano risultate alcune vestine graziose, ma abbastanza comode, nonché una serie di completi con pantaloni che sembravano piccoli abiti da equitazione. Finalmente, l’eleganza della “contessina” era stata salvata senza troppi tormenti.

Julian ripassava ogni istante di felicità, lacrime, nervosismo e soddisfazione che aveva vissuto in quei sei anni: le sue notti insonni per cullare Lili neonata, anziché a causa degli incubi; il loro inesausto “giocare al teatro”; la testolina ricciuta della bambina, curva sui suoi disegni stupefacenti in biblioteca… Là, la scrivania che era stata un tempo del dottor Devorak era diventata quella della piccola, naturalmente con l’aggiunta di una sedia che la facesse arrivare al piano del tavolo. Lilinka Nazali poteva trascorrervi anche ore, nella luce mistica e ovattata che entrava dalle grandi finestre a sesto acuto. La sua compagnia costante era quella di Chandra, la gufa perlata della madre, e di Malak, il corvo che amava accompagnare Julian da anni. Quando Portia, la zia paterna della bambina, si recava a palazzo in visita, si aggiungeva Pepi, la sua tenerissima gatta siamese. I tre animali avevano salutato la nascita della piccola e non avevano mai smentito il proprio affetto. Lili, dal canto suo, li adorava.

Julian non poteva fare a meno di rabbrividire, quando ricordava che era stato sul punto di perdersi tutto quello. Quando Lilinka Nazali aveva sei mesi di vita, era stata rapita dalla dottoressa Valdemar, questore alla corte di Nadia e superiore del dottor Devorak, durante le ricerche di una cura per la Peste Rossa. Era interessata alle vere o presunte proprietà del sangue di Lili, che le avrebbero garantito un avanzamento nella sua cristallizzata condizione di demone… onniveggenza e capacità di sopportare il peso della verità che essa avrebbe svelato. “Questa è la figlia di una saggia regnante e di un uomo morto impiccato… di una persona dall’intuito preternaturale e di qualcuno che ha affrontato l’estremo sacrificio per un bene più grande… Una rarità assoluta. La pozione fabbricata col suo sangue darebbe, a chi la sorbisse, ogni potere di due fra gli Arcani Maggiori, la Papessa e l’Appeso” aveva spiegato Valdemar, con macabro entusiasmo. Più Julian ci ripensava, più sentiva la rabbia e la nausea stringergli lo stomaco. Colei per la quale aveva lavorato non poteva vedere il prossimo se non come un serbatoio di carne, organi e vene a cui attingere. Che una neonata morisse dissanguata per la sua _sete_ di sapere non era un carico di coscienza, per lei. E aveva il coraggio di chiamare ciò “amore per la scienza”. Una voce sorda, che si agitava nel fondo torbido dei suoi complessi, domandava al dottor Devorak se anche lui non avesse talvolta mistificato… se non fosse capitato anche a lui di dare il nome nobile di “medicina” a qualche sua curiosità, a qualche suo desiderio di affermare se stesso… Ma la stornava da sé. Quella “voce” non gli avrebbe offerto altro che tenebre.

Quel che era certo era che Valdemar, con la sua magrezza cadaverica e il suo colorito rancido, avrebbe infestato ancor più i suoi incubi. Già, di notte, gli capitava di rivivere gli istanti in cui si era trovato legato al tavolo da dissezione preferito della dottoressa… Ora, avrebbe visto anche la sua bambina, in quel putrido sotterraneo.

Nadia aveva provveduto (finalmente!) a farlo sgomberare e a chiuderlo definitivamente. L’attrezzatura era stata distrutta o dispersa e il passaggio segreto nella biblioteca era stato serrato. Nessuna torcia, là sotto, avrebbe più gettato una luce sanguigna sui passi di qualche scellerato o di qualche infelice. Quanto a Valdemar, data la sua natura demoniaca, non si era potuto fare altro che bandirla per via di magia. L’aveva fatto il suo amico Asra, insieme a Nadia, quando avevano miracolosamente salvato padre e figlia dai ferri di quella sadica. Al momento, era lontana da Vesuvia, o quantomeno dal palazzo… non si poteva sapere esattamente dove si fosse rifugiata. Forse, lo smantellamento e la chiusura del sotterraneo che conteneva il suo mondo sarebbe bastato a distruggere qualsiasi suo legame con la residenza della contessa. A ogni modo, di notte, Julian si svegliava spesso ansante, imperlato di sudore, e aveva bisogno di correre alla culla della sua Lili… o di abbracciare Nadia al suo fianco.

Per fortuna, al momento, pioveva su Julian la salutare luce della piena mattinata. Anche nella camera da letto della contessa (e di tutta la famigliola, di fatto), essa ricadeva gloriosa dalle alte finestre. I veli rosei delle cortine erano stati legati proprio perché non offrissero alcun tipo di resistenza.

Nadia, nel suo morbido abito bianco, gli rivolse un pieno sorriso. Finì di accomodare sulle spalle di Lilinka Nazali i suoi lunghi ricci viola-porpora e la invitò a raggiungere il padre. La piccola addirittura gli corse incontro e gli si lanciò fra le braccia, con un’espressione di pura beatitudine sul viso. Mentre se la stringeva al petto, Julian si lasciò inondare dal calore di quell’affetto quasi inumano, che gli pareva ancora incredibile fosse rivolto a _lui_. Così come a Nadia, a Lili non era possibile _impedire di amarlo_. Un sorriso travolgente lo contagiò: era proprio condannato a guarire dai suoi complessi e dal suo piacere di autodistruggersi, se mai ne fosse rimasto qualcosa.

Per la giornata, la contessa aveva fatto indossare alla bambina una semplice vestina di cotone azzurro. Comoda e morbida, come piaceva a Lilinka Nazali. Peraltro, non sarebbe stato il caso di agghindarla, per una passeggiata informale.

«Mi dispiace non poter essere con voi, oggi» sospirò Nadia. «Ma devo finalmente spingere la corte a mettere in atto i progetti di riqualificazione del distretto allagato e non mi andava di delegare un compito così urgente… nemmeno a una persona scrupolosa come il console Valerius».

A Julian sfuggì una smorfia. Fosse stato per lui, non avrebbe parlato di Valerius in quei termini… Era scrupoloso, sì, ma più che altro per quello che riguardava le tradizioni e le gerarchie gentilizie. Il modo in cui aveva retto Vesuvia dopo la morte del conte, durante il lungo sonno magico della contessa, non era stato esattamente improntato all’attenzione verso la cittadinanza. Quanto a Nadia, lei stimava bensì l’intelligenza del console, ma i suoi tentativi di migliorare le condizioni di vita dei vesuviani non avevano mai incontrato lo spirito del suo “braccio destro”. Questi li vedeva soprattutto come i tentativi di una straniera di importare costumi del Prakra. Valerius non avrebbe mai compreso l’importanza degli acquedotti, della distribuzione delle scorte di cibo e della diffusa alfabetizzazione. Faceva bene Nadia a non affidargli la questione di quella mattina.

Però, dal punto di vista personale, Julian si era alquanto ammorbidito verso il console e per una buona ragione: era stato lui a svelargli chi avesse rapito Lilinka Nazali da neonata e a dargli indicazioni su dove trovarla. L’aveva fatto rischiando ritorsioni certe da parte di Valdemar, nel caso in cui lei avesse saputo chi aveva fatto la soffiata… Mentre la bambina gli prendeva la lunga mano guantata, Julian sentiva che avrebbe potuto perdonare molte cose a Valerius. Anche il fatto che questi l’avesse bollato come criminale e canaglia.

«Lili, fai la brava col papà, mi raccomando!» la ammonì dolcemente Nadia. Poi, posò sulle labbra del marito un leggero bacio: «Divertitevi anche per me, voi due…»

Uscirono dalla camera e si divisero. La contessa imboccò il corridoio che conduceva alla sala consiliare; padre e figlia si diressero verso l’uscita del palazzo.

Nei giardini, il sole pioveva sui salici. La fontana con la statua del Capricorno nel mezzo mandava scrosci cristallini. Seduto sul bordo di essa, finiva di oziare elegantemente proprio il console Valerius, in procinto di presentarsi alla riunione. Come spesso accadeva, non era solo: lo accompagnavano una bottiglia di vino rosso pregiato e un calice.

«Ma beve sempre?» squillò Lilinka Nazali, con la sua tipica voce sonora. Julian impietrì e divenne paonazzo. Erano troppo vicini e il tono della bimba troppo alto perché l’altro non li avesse sentiti. E, infatti, lui fissò gli occhi alteri e dorati proprio in viso al dottor Devorak. Ma, stranamente, questi non vi lesse rabbia: solo il dignitoso e fermo desiderio che lui facesse _il suo dovere di padre._

«Lili, chiedi scusa al console!» la ammonì, col tono più severo che riuscì a produrre.

«Perché?» domandò lei, sgranando gli occhi. Secondo i suoi ragionamenti lineari e letterali, non poteva esserci alcunché di male nelle sue parole. Era un’osservazione oggettiva, precisa, _ovvia_. Peccato che lei dovesse imparare a muoversi nel mondo degli altri umani, nel labirinto delle loro implicazioni e suscettibilità.

«Perché non si indicano le persone e non si fanno osservazioni ad alta voce su quello che stanno facendo. Se dici una cosa del genere, il signor console può capire che tu lo creda… un ubriacone. E resterebbe offeso».

Lo stupore nello sguardo di Lilinka Nazali si mutò istantaneamente in una travolgente costernazione. «Oh, no, non lo penso! Non è vero! Non volevo dire quello! Io voglio bene al signor console!»

Un movimento nelle sopracciglia di Valerius segnalò che era rimasto singolarmente toccato da quell’esplosione sincera. Addirittura, la bambina fece per correre ad abbracciarlo, ma Julian la trattenne: «Lascia stare, non è abituato alle coccole… ha capito lo stesso».

«Oh, va bene, va bene!» obbedì Lili, con gli occhi lucidi. «Signor console, anche se non posso abbracciarLa, Le voglio bene. E Lei è l’uomo più bello del palazzo, dopo il mio papà!».

Stavolta, a tingersi di rosso furono le guance di tutti e due gli uomini - ma d’una sfumatura ben diversa da quella del disagio. Mentre la contessina salutava Valerius con la mano, seguendo Julian, il console si sorprese a sorridere in un modo che, per un attimo, gli riempì il petto in un modo ignoto. Sì, decisamente, avrebbe dovuto abituarsi a molte novità.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

La piazza di Vesuvia splendeva: il cielo era uno smalto azzurro, gli edifici vi si stagliavano candidi. Cupole, torri e archi moreschi ricamavano la scena. La bizzarra figura umano-leonina alata che brandiva una lancia contro il cielo, sulla cima di una delle costruzioni più alte, era tanto bagnata dal sole che quasi faceva male agli occhi.

Qualche passante si appoggiava mollemente al parapetto che dava sul canale. Julian attraversava il porticato dando la mano a Lilinka Nazali, che fissava davanti a sé.

Come sempre, la bambina lo trascinò presso il monumento equestre, per il quale lei provava una sorta di fascinazione. E, come sempre, il padre represse un sospiro e la accontentò. La statua, ovviamente, rappresentava il conte Lucio, il precedente marito di Nadia: nel fiore degli anni, con le chiome al vento e la spada sguainata, in un gesto aereo ed impetuoso che lo slanciava verso l’orizzonte. Un uomo del quale Julian era stato amico e persino medico personale, ma che - ora - aveva sin troppe ragioni di odiare. E non c’entrava la gelosia retroattiva.

Beh, non era il caso di raccontarlo a Lili e rovinarle inutilmente il suo monumento preferito.

Dopo aver girato ben bene intorno alla scultura e averla scrutata da ogni lato, la bimba gettò nuovamente un’occhiata al padre, considerandolo con aria serissima.

«Scusa, papà… Non hai caldo?»

Interdetto, Julian pose mente al proprio abbigliamento. Si rese conto che, effettivamente, la cappa, gli stivali e i guanti lunghi avrebbero potuto sembrare eccessivi, per la temperatura della giornata. Scoppiò a ridere. «No, tesoro… senti!»

Prese una delle mani di Lili e la guidò gentilmente fino alla sua guancia. Sotto il proprio palmo, la bimba sentì la pelle del volto, fresca come se il sole non la toccasse.

«Il tuo papà non ha mai caldo».

Era sempre stato così. A volte, con un po’ di ironia, Julian diceva di non avere neppure una vera e propria circolazione sanguigna.

«Andiamo, Lili? Facciamo un salto al negozio dello zio Asra?»

«Sììììì!!!» La reazione della bambina era di purissimo giubilo.

Lui la riprese per mano e la condusse verso una gondola.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

Nel negozio di articoli magici non c’erano clienti, in quel momento. Asra approfittava della quiete per sedere in un canto a sferruzzare un golfino per Faust, la sua adorata serpente viola. Dietro il bancone di vetro trasparente, c’era Portia, che stava giustappunto rimettendo a posto le radici di mandragola.

La sorella di Julian, dopo essere stata la capocameriera (e la compagna) della contessa Nadia, era stata promossa a direttrice di un rifugio per animali esotici, ai confini del territorio vesuviano. Un lavoro che lei adorava, dato il suo temperamento avventuroso. Ma, da quando lei e Asra avevano deciso di sposarsi, le era sembrato più pratico tornare in città e associarsi alla sua attività commerciale. Tantopiù che questo le permetteva di coltivare un’altra sua grandissima passione: la magia, appunto.

«Buongiorno, Asra! Buongiorno, Pasha!»

Entrambi alzarono la testa.

«Ilya! Lili! Che bella sorpresa!»

Portia abbandonò il bancone e corse ad abbracciare prima il fratello, poi la nipote. La bambina affondò il viso nei generosi ricci rossi della zia, per i quali lei aveva una vera e propria venerazione.

Anche il mago aveva posato sulla sedia il lavoro a maglia e stava arrivando ad accoglierli. Lui e il cognato si strinsero in un caloroso abbraccio. La mano guantata di Julian accarezzò i vaporosi e candidi capelli dell’altro. «A parte vestiti per Faust, cosa stai preparando?» gli chiese.

«Un amuleto per un cliente, alcuni mazzetti di erbe secche per la fumigazione dei locali… solite cose» rispose Asra. «Poi… io e Pasha stiamo allargando l’orto».

«E Ariel? Come sta?» domandò Julian.

Ariel era il figlioletto di tre anni.

«Benone, direi… Adesso, lo chiamo!» Il mago si avvicinò alle strette scale in legno che portavano al piano di sopra: «Ary! C’è lo zio Ilya con Lili!»

Il rumore di passetti leggerissimi si diffuse veloce giù per i gradini. Presto, comparve un bambino paffuto in viso, ma dagli arti minuti, la cui pelle olivastra creava un curioso contrasto coi selvaggi boccoli rossi. Era vestito di una camiciola bianca e di pantaloni dalla grezza stoffa marrone. Al collo, gli pendeva un’ametista. Gli occhi erano meravigliosi: grandi, affusolati, dalle iridi viola. La bocca era come una piccola rosa. Il sorriso era intelligente e un po’ discolo. Nel complesso, Ariel emanava un’aura di adorabile piccola peste. Non era difficile capire perché Lilinka Nazali stravedesse per lui.

«Stavi frugando nelle mie cose ancora una volta?» si accigliò Asra, indicando ciò che il bambino aveva al collo, oltre al cristallo. Per l’appunto, il piccolo portava un collare d’oro inciso, nettamente troppo largo per lui. Julian riconobbe un gioiello abitualmente indossato dal cognato.

Ariel, con un’aria di pentimento opportuno, si tolse il cerchio di metallo e lo tese al padre. «Prima di prendere le cose degli altri, devi chiedere!» lo ammonì questi. «E meno male che, stavolta, non stavi frugando nei miei oggetti magici!» aggiunse Asra, accigliato.

«Scusa, papà…» mormorò Ariel.

«Il punto non è chiedere scusa… è _non farlo più!_ »

Il piccolo annuì, con un’aria volontariamente solenne.

«Ciao, zio Ilya!» aggiunse poi, illuminandosi tutto. Tese le braccia alla figura alta, scura e allampanata. Julian lo prese in braccio.

«Ehi… Lili, non toccare!» fece poi l’uomo, voltandosi verso la figlia. Lilinka Nazali stava per l’appunto tendendo la mano verso uno stranissimo teschio allungato, dai denti ricurvi, che si trovava su un ripiano insieme a vasi colmi delle più colorate misture.

«Tranquillo, Ilya, ci penso io!» lo rassicurò Portia. «Le stavo facendo vedere i cristalli…»

«Lili!!!» La voce acuta di Ariel richiamò l’attenzione. Julian lo posò a terra e il bambino corse verso la cugina. Lilinka Nazali, al settimo cielo, si lanciò ad abbracciarlo.

«Potete giocare di là, nella saletta di lettura delle carte, fintanto che non ci serve» li invitò Asra. «E lasciate stare il mio mazzo di tarocchi personale… C’è quello che io e Portia abbiamo disegnato apposta per voi, se volete». I due annuirono, ostentando un’aria da bravi bambini, e sparirono dietro la tenda viola che separava la saletta dal negozio.

«Pensi che l’interesse di Lili per la magia sia serio?» domandò poi Julian ad Asra, aggrottando la fronte.

«Ha un’eccellente capacità di visualizzazione, una sensorialità acutissima e un _terzo occhio_ già notevolmente sviluppato» commentò Asra, tranquillo. «Direi che _ha la stoffa giusta_. E non preoccuparti… questo non le impedirà di diventare un’ingegnera e una progettatrice, se è quello a cui stai pensando».

«A me, piacerebbe che decidesse di studiare medicina, un giorno» ammise il dottor Devorak, abbozzando un sorriso. «Ma la vedo piuttosto maldestra, oltre che impressionabile e sensibile ai cattivi odori… Temo che dovrò rinunciare a vederla seguire le mie orme».

Un miagolio prolungato, seguito da un sibilo, segnalarono che Pepi e Faust erano nei paraggi. Portia recava in braccio la gatta, mentre la serpente si distendeva con fare languido intorno alle sue spalle. «Avete voglia di un po’ di crostata di frutta?» propose lei.

«Perché no?» accettò Julian. Non era mai stato goloso, ma ai dolci di sua sorella non sapeva resistere.

«Vado di sopra a prenderla, allora!» si offrì Asra.

Mentre saliva le scale, un leggero bussare annunciò l’arrivo di un cliente. Pepi saltò giù dalle braccia di Portia, mentre Faust si dileguava giù per il braccio della donna.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Julian osservava (un poco ansioso) lo sguardo di Lilinka Nazali. L’espressione, nelle sue iridi rosate, era più enigmatica che mai. Fissa, soprattutto. Sembrava scrutare la strada e - soprattutto - l’andirivieni della gente. Il suo cervello, sempre effervescente, aveva troppi movimenti, troppi rumori e troppe sensazioni da gestire tutte in una volta.

Non era giorno di mercato, nel Quartiere Sud, ma quella non era mai una zona placida. Ticchettii di stivali, rintocchi di passi pesanti, brusii di corse leggere, carri carichi di frutta… E, soprattutto, lo scroscio dell’acqua che si riversava dalle cascate artificiali nel canale ai piedi della strada. Erano acque di scarico, come testimoniavano i loro odori rancidi e intensi. Non proprio il massimo, per la sua sensibilissima bambina. Non era una questione di snobismo: Lili poteva essere ipersensibile anche a profumi considerati raffinati. Quello di violetta, per esempio, le era insopportabile. Julian sperava che il luogo sconosciuto e il bombardamento di sensazioni non avrebbero avuto la meglio su di lei. Peraltro, il Quartiere Sud era una parte di Vesuvia che meritava una visita: le sue case alte, bianche, con le peculiari cornici in legno che ne rafforzavano gli angoli, oltre agli archi di porte e finestre, avevano un che di pittoresco. C’erano i ponti in pietra che scavalcavano canali come quello che stavano costeggiando; c’erano, in lontananza, torri terminanti in bizzarre guglie. Il sole, faticando a piovere in quelle strade strette, creava giochi d’ombre viola-azzurrognole.

Ma, soprattutto, il Quartiere Sud era quello di Mazelinka, la nonna onoraria di Julian e di Portia. L’attempata ex-piratessa adorava la figlia del suo nipote maggiore e ne era ricambiata. Erano stati invitati a pranzo da lei; dopo il pasto, Lilinka si era divertita un mondo a scoprire i bizzarri ingredienti che Mazelinka aveva in cucina. In particolar modo, quelli dall’uso magico.

«Adesso, andiamo a cercare un posto tranquillo e ci riposiamo un po’… va bene?» offrì alla bambina. Lei annuì senza pensarci due volte.

Aveva in mente una rustica e raccolta saletta da tè nelle vicinanze: quella dove la compagnia del Teatro Comunitario teneva i propri spettacoli. Quando non c’era niente in cartellone, il luogo non era caotico. L’ideale per far refrigerare il cervello di Lili dalla vivacità del quartiere.

Superata la porticina, padre e figlia furono avvolti dall’ombra. Proprio come Julian aveva calcolato, nella saletta da tè regnava la quiete. Come sempre, l’arredamento del posto era costituito da masserizie e cianfrusaglie assortite, che davano l’idea d’un disordinato museo: mobili in legno scuro, barili, vanghe, maschere, centrini frangiati, bauli… Lilinka Nazali fissò un po’ di tutto, con penetrante curiosità.

Una lama di luce calda giungeva dai lembi della tenda rappezzata dietro la quale, solitamente, si tenevano gli spettacoli teatrali. Quelli in cui più volte anche Julian aveva recitato - sapendo che Nadia, ravvolta nello scialle che la manteneva in incognito, si mescolava al pubblico per contemplare le sue performance. Ma, quel giorno, non era programmato alcunché. La tenda era muta.

A uno dei tavolini rotondi, decorati con tovagliette all’uncinetto, erano sedute soltanto due mature signore che Julian riconobbe immediatamente.

«Tilde! Sunehri! Che bella sorpresa!»

Era al loro banco che il dottor Devorak si riforniva regolarmente di sanguisughe officinali. Sposate da tempo, gestivano insieme i propri commerci. Sunehri proponeva di continuo alla moglie di trasferire la loro attività in Prakra, almeno per qualche tempo; ma, a quanto pareva, il progetto era rimasto in aria. Non che a lui la cosa dispiacesse, del resto.

«Giornata di riposo?» indovinò Julian.

Tilde annuì. «Abbiamo portato Nyame e Iohannes a fare un giretto».

Due bambini sui sette o otto anni sedevano allo stesso tavolo delle due signore. Uno di loro era ossuto, dalle giunture nodose, con lisci capelli castani che gli cadevano fino alle spalle; aveva zigomi decisamente pronunciati per essere un bambino e due grandi occhi verdi pensosi nel volto pallido. L’altro era nero e lucente come l’ebano, coi capelli crespi e una notte brillante nelle iridi. Il dottor Devorak li conosceva: erano due (presumibilmente) orfani, abituati a dormire nella zona del porto di Vesuvia e ad unirsi alle bande di ragazzini di strada, per rimediare cibo insieme a loro. Erano stati adottati da Tilde e Sunehri. Quando li aveva conosciuti, Julian aveva pensato ad Asra e al suo amico d’infanzia Muriel, anch’essi ex-bambini abbandonati. A Vesuvia, ce n’erano sempre stati molti ed era una cosa che lo riempiva di angoscia impotente. Forse, perché anche lui e Portia avevano perso presto i genitori e avevano rischiato qualcosa di simile, se non peggio… Forse, perché era semplicemente una cosa straziante. Avrebbe sollecitato Nadia a dare finalmente un’accelerata a quel progetto dell’asilo per bambini e ragazzi. Ottenere l’appoggio della corte su cose del genere poteva essere una fatica esasperante.

Julian invitò Lilinka Nazali a sedersi accanto a Iohannes e a Nyame. Era ansioso circa il modo in cui la figlia si sarebbe approcciata ai due sconosciuti. Spesso, si emozionava troppo per riuscire a parlare. O diventava aggressiva per l’insicurezza. O le scappavano maniere rigide e affettate, che lei aveva assorbito nell’ambiente di corte… Non era una bimba spocchiosa, ma apprendeva e imitava i comportamenti altrui con un’abilità sorprendente, senza avere ancora il senso critico per selezionare gli atteggiamenti.

«Tranquillo, Ilya» gli sussurrò Sunehri, fraintendendo la sua visibile tensione. «Sono due bravissimi bambini. Proprio perché erano troppo cari e sensibili, non avevano molta voglia di continuare a vivere con quelle piccole canaglie di strada…»

Julian abbozzò un sorriso di ringraziamento. Peraltro, fu subito sollevato, nel vedere Lili aprirsi ai due, mettendosi a raccontare di Chandra, Malak, Pepi, delle commedie che inscenava per gioco col padre… del negozio dello zio Asra… Una parlantina inesauribile, che i due ascoltavano peraltro con interesse.

«Tesoro, lascia dire qualche parola anche a loro due, però!» raccomandò il dottor Devorak. La piccola tacque di botto. Iohannes sembrò quasi divertito da quel meccanico cambiamento. Nyame, invece, cominciò a descriverle il porto e i misteriosi vicoli nei suoi dintorni…

I tre adulti lasciarono i piccoli alla loro beata conversazione e consegnarono le ordinazioni a un cameriere di passaggio. «Non hai più sofferto di mal di testa, Sunehri?» s’interesso più tardi Julian, sorseggiando il suo semplice tè verde.

«Per mia grazia, no» rispose Sunehri. «La contessa, piuttosto… cioè, tua moglie… sta bene?»

«Sì, è un buon periodo, per la sua salute» confermò l’altro, illuminandosi. «Mi sento quasi inutile» concluse con un sorriso.

«Non penso proprio che il _consorte comitale_ le sia inutile. Credo che tu ci sappia fare in più d’un campo» ribatté Tilde, con un sorriso malizioso.

Julian arrossì e scoppiò a ridere: «Per carità, Tilde! Quello è l’unico titolo nobiliare che io abbia accettato di assumere, dopo il matrimonio… _e non lo posso sentire!_ »

«Perché non “conte”?» s’incuriosì Sunehri.

«Un po’ per non sollevare menate… sai, le disparità di rango, i miei _trascorsi giudiziari…_ Un po’ anche perché mi sarei sentito fuori posto. Sono il medico di Nadia, la amo, collaboro coi suoi progetti di riqualificazione e riforma… a volte, faccio persino gli onori di casa o i discorsi in pubblico per introdurla… Ma non fate di me un _signore_ , per carità. Sarei come… _un corvo con le penne di pavone albino_ ».

«Del resto, la casa reale del Prakra è un po’ così…» commentò Sunehri. «Donne forti e regnanti con coniugi molto supportivi a fianco… ma senza titoli. Nadia ha introdotto questa tradizione a Vesuvia, a quanto pare». C’era una palese sfumatura d’orgoglio nella sua voce, mentre pensava alle regine della sua terra natale.

«Possiamo giocare a nascondino?» La voce acuta e implorante di Lilinka Nazali li distrasse. I tre adulti gettarono una rapida occhiata intorno. Niente camerieri, né altri avventori intorno.

«Va bene» rispose Julian. «Ma non rompete niente, mi raccomando!»

I bimbi si fiondarono via dal tavolo e cominciarono a fare la conta, a scegliere la tana…

«Così scavezzacollo, così disattenta agli ornamenti…» commentò Tilde, guardando Lili che correva, strillava, si gettava verso la tana. «Non sembrerebbe tanto simile alla madre»

«Io, invece, trovo molte somiglianze» rispose Julian, intenerendosi. «Non è sempre come l’avete vista oggi… Può diventare molto timida e chiusa. Ha una forza di volontà notevole ed ha intelligenza da vendere, come Nadia… Selettiva, anche… bisogna andarle a genio subito e a pelle, altrimenti non si apre. I vostri figli adottivi devono essere persone davvero speciali, per averle fatto questo effetto».

«Lo sono…» mormorò Tilde.

«Anche Nadia è così. Voglio dire… non è che faccia amicizia con tutti. Forse, perché vede assai addentro il cuore degli uomini. Non è facile fare breccia nel suo animo, ma chi ci riesce… riceve tutta la piena della sua generosità. E non parlo solo dell’oro, o del suo corpo…»

Sunehri scoppiò in un garbato riso: «Tu sei innamorato cotto!»

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lo sguardo rosa di Lilinka Nazali si perdeva in un altro rosa: quello che cominciava a tingere l’orizzonte, alla sua destra. Il sole si avviava al tramonto, sul mare di Vesuvia. In piedi sulla banchina del porto, la bambina protendeva la mente verso la distesa d’acqua. Sia nei ricordi di sua madre che in quelli di suo padre, il mare era sempre così presente… Le spiagge candide e le onde scintillanti del Prakra, nelle storie di lei; navi pirata, tempeste e ruvide canzoni in quelle di lui. Ma non erano neppure quei racconti famigliari a renderle tanto avvincente la vista che si perdeva davanti a lei. Era solo il movimento dell’acqua, ipnotico e melodioso.

Julian osservava Lilinka Nazali, assorta nelle sue sirene personali, e pensava. Pensava all’incredibile dolcezza di quella giornata di sole, in una città che aveva contato pestilenze, rituali demoniaci, intrighi e sangue - che ancora aveva miseria e rimasticate sofferenze da affrontare. Sembrava impossibile che potesse esistere la semplice quotidianità a Vesuvia: eppure, eccola davanti a lui, vestita di azzurro e coi ricci viola esposti alla brezza. Una quotidianità ingenua e bizzarra, come la sua figliola.

Anche il suo incontro _fraterno_ con Asra, quella mattina… prendere in braccio il suo bambino… Sembrava tutto normale, come se i due cognati non fossero due ex-compagni che si erano amati dolorosamente e ancor più dolorosamente si erano lasciati, dopo errori reciproci. Come se la moglie di Asra non fosse _la sua sorellina Pasha_ , di cui era segretamente geloso, come può capitare ai fratelli maggiori. Si poteva dire che fossero riusciti a creare un affascinante quadretto famigliare… ma le reazioni e i sentimenti di Julian non erano sempre stati così _filosofici_. Non lo erano stati di certo quando lui aveva scoperto la relazione. Portia e Asra, secondo il loro abituale (e discutibile) stile comunicativo, l’avevano tenuta segreta. Cosicché, un giorno (prima della sua partenza per il rifugio di animali esotici), Julian era andato a trovare la sorella nel cottage poco discosto dai giardini del palazzo, dove abitava come cameriera di Nadia. Era primavera inoltrata; tra i glicini, le viole e le begonie che attorniavano la casetta, serpeggiava un silenzio caldo e incantato. Le imposte delle piccole finestre erano noncurantemente aperte, dato che non c’era da temere il freddo - e, per giunta, chi mai sarebbe potuto passare a spiare, in quell’angolo così appartato?

Proprio da una di esse, Julian aveva udito provenire strane voci soffocate e sospirate. La finestra non era in alto, dato che la casa di Portia non aveva piani superiori. D’istinto, lui vi aveva gettato un’occhiata - allarmato? Curioso? Masochista?

Nella penombra della stanza, su lenzuola ricamate a motivi tipici di Nevivon, la sua città natale, c’erano quelle due figure che gli avevano avvelenato l’anima per un tempo lungo e strisciante. Una era Portia, coi suoi ricci fiammanti distesi come una gloria e un riso estatico nelle labbra rosate. Il suo corpo latteo e paffuto era totalmente abbandonato, disciolto in un piacere dimentico di ogni cosa. Vedere quelle membra così esposte e accese aveva trafitto Julian con un senso d’offesa, come se avesse visto lordare qualcosa di profondamente sacro per lui. E il profanatore era… un giovane olivastro e serpentino, dalla pelle liscia come l’acqua. La stessa pelle che aveva ricevuto le carezze del dottor Devorak e che ancora gli scottava l’anima. I soffici e leggeri ciuffi bianchi di Asra solleticavano il collo e una guancia di Portia, mentre lui… Julian, per quanto si sentisse stupido, non riusciva a trattenere la sensazione di un pugno nello stomaco, ogni volta che ripensava a ciò che l’aveva visto fare.

Se n’era andato e si era trasformato, per un periodo di non ricordava più la durata, in un animale rabbioso, che non poteva dormire e che preferiva rimanere fuori di senno, anche con l’aiuto dell’alcool. Finché Nadia non l’aveva affrontato, con polso fermo e - fatto più unico che raro - con le lacrime agli occhi. Forse, erano state soprattutto queste ultime a scuoterlo e a farlo rinsavire.

_Sei uno stupido, Ilya. E un ipocrita._ Così diceva a se stesso.

In fondo, lui aveva fatto la stessa cosa a Portia. Aveva iniziato un’appassionata relazione con la sua ex-compagna, la contessa, e gliel’aveva taciuta, prima che lei la scoprisse da sola. Solo che, al contrario di lui, la sorella non aveva battuto ciglio. Ripensandoci, non riusciva a capacitarsi di come e del perché lui avesse avuto una reazione tanto insensata. Il dramma, in Julian, aveva sempre preceduto qualsiasi soluzione pragmatica o equilibrata. Le sue passioni e le sue azioni erano scoppi, grandiosi e fragili come il suo cuore di eterno ragazzo complessato. Almeno, finché non si era deciso a crescere per poter stare al passo di Nadia. Per poter sorreggere i passi di Lili.

«Papà… guarda cosa mi hanno regalato Nyame e Iohannes!»

Lilinka Nazali si era riscossa dal suo incanto marino e gli stava tendendo il palmo della mano. Sopra di esso, c’erano due piccole conchiglie: una arricciolata su se stessa; un’altra che formava una sorta di piccolo cono tortile. Emanavano ancora un intenso profumo salmastro.

«Bellissime!» mormorò Julian, con un sorriso commosso. E sentì, in quella commozione, tutta la forza matura di una giornata di sole.


End file.
